Christmas Carol, Un Cuento de Navidad
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: No es que a Arthur no le gustaba la navidad, es sólo que, ya no vía en ella la misma magia...Pero, un cierto escritor suyo le aparecería en la víspera de la fiesta para hacerlo vivir una cierta historia. ¿Tracería esto, su espíritu de navidad de vuelta?
1. Es Casi Navidad

**Esta fic fue escrita por mi, y tiene ideias mías, y de Nina-OSP  
>Su original esta en Portugués-Br.<strong>

Den sus gracias a ella también, si?

Entonces, esta historia tiene seis capítulos, i ya esta terminada ~  
>Sólo resta traducirla, cosa que decidí hacer año pasado.<p>

Peero, pero! Mi español aún no esta 100% bueno ;-; ...  
>Así que! Así que! Me ayudaría muuucho si alguien pudiera ayudarme a betarla o/ Entonces

_**BUSCASE_BEEEETA!**_

Que tenga paciencia y paciencia, por cierto, por que ella es algo larga XD''  
>Le pedí para Remula Black, pero ella es demasiada ocupada, y no quiero interrumpirla…<p>

Bueno…Muchas gracias desde ya~

Y vamos a la fic~

-.-.-.-

**Nombre:**Christmas Carol, un cuento de navidad

**Sinopsis:** Buscase Beta! No es que a Arthur no le gustaba la navidad...Es sólo que, ya no vía en ella la misma magia...Pero un cierto escritor suyo le aparecería en la víspera de la fiesta para hacerlo vivir una cierta historia. Tracería esto, lo espíritu de navidad de vuelta a Inglaterra?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – <strong>Es casi navidad<strong>...

A pesar de ser día 23 de diciembre, algunas naciones estaban reunidas para la ultima junta antes del fin de año... O esto era lo que debían estar haciendo...

Aquí y allá, las naciones habían se contagiado por el espíritu de navidad, cantaban canciones, hablaban entre si, y algunas preguntaban para otras sobre que regalos les gustaría ganar, etc, etc...

Inglaterra estaba sentado en su lugar, viendo como Francis intentaba besar Canadá por medio de un muérdago, siguió su mirada al rededor de la sala, España estaba abrazado con Romano, mientras conversaban lo que irían hacer para la cena de navidad, Veneciano estaba besando frenéticamente Alemania, después del germánico haber dicho que no tenia problema si el italiano hiciera lasaña para la noche de fiesta ( además para lo año nuevo, si no paraba de seguir besándolo así) China y Rusia no estaban discutiendo, y el ruso ni mismo le pedía al chino para "ser un con él", no, hablaban animados, algo realmente muy extraño en ellos, el euroasiático explicaba para el oriental como era la navidad en sus tierras mientras lo otro oía con atención y hasta comentaba, y las manos de los dos podían ser vistas entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Prusia estaba revisando una partitura navideña con Austria, Hungría hasta daba su opinión sobre la melodía. Estados Unidos exponía para Japón como él debía conmemorar la fecha, aunque pareciera que él asiático no entendía del todo...

Dinamarca estaba a divertirse colocando una gorra navideña y una barba falsa de papa Noel en Noruega, Islandia sólo observaba, debida a la falta de expresión era difícil saber lo que pensaba los dos hermanos, pero era más extraño que el noruego no estar haciendo nada en contra, ni golpeando él danés..

Ni Finlandia ni Suecia habían ido a la reunión...

Holanda estaba quieto con su conejo, y Bélgica le hablaba animadamente los regalos que iba a dar a todos.

Los latinos que tenían aceptado la difícil tarea de venir hacia una reunión con él mal tiempo que hacia, se encontraban reunidos en un rincón, cerca de la grande chimenea, maldiciendo lo frió que era Europa. Perú tiraba para bajo su gorro en un fallo intento de sentirse más cálido, lo que sólo lo hacia parecer menor, mientras Paraguay le preguntaba lo que deseaba ganar, ya Colombia había pasado de su 15º taza de café, y el efecto de la cafeína ya era notable pues no paraba de repetir "Café, café, café, café" locamente y sin cesar, Ecuador intentaba calmarla...Sin suceso.

Argentina usaba de pretexto el frió para compartir una bufanda con un contrariado y sonrojado chileno. Brasil casi mataba asfixiado Uruguay con su abrazo de oso, pues temblaba excesivamente por el tiempo, él uruguayo...Sólo intentaba respirar..

Si, al ver, todos estaban de alguna forma divirtiéndose mucho

Arthur levantó de su silla, y sin cambiar palabras con nadie, salio de la sala.

No es que a Arthur no le gustaba la navidad...Es sólo que, ya no vía en ella la misma magia...Que antiguamente...

Quería simplemente ir para su casa, hacer un buen té y apreciar por la TV los buenos Show's que era un costumbre tener en estas fechas, y quizás cenar algo distinto, pero sólo esto. No tenía planos para esta noche...No más.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta el primero capítulo~<p>

Les gustó?...  
>Si, si es algo corto… Sólo este XDD~<br>Pero! Pero ~  
>Para hacer los demás necesito ayuda .<br>Estoy no aguardo, sip?

Muchas Gracias!

Y hasta luego ;D


	2. El Primer Espíritu

**Esta fic fue escrita por mi, y tiene ideas mías, y de Nina-OSP  
>Su original esta en Portugués-Br, en mi perfil.<strong>

Acá está en capítulo dos!  
>Recordando que son seis capítulos al todo, si?<p>

Espero que les guste~  
>Algunas aclaraciones estan al fin del capítulo, para sacar las posibles dudas que quizás viran a tener ;]<p>

Es que…Yo hago referencia a muchas cosas cuando escribo XD'

_**Este_fic_esta_siendo_Betada_por_Lorena_Malfoy**_

Muchas gracias por cierto!

-.-.-.-

**Nombre:**Christmas Carol, un cuento de navidad

**Sinopsis:** Buscase Beta! No es que a Arthur no le gustaba la navidad...Es sólo que, ya no vía en ella la misma magia...Pero un cierto escritor suyo le aparecería en la víspera de la fiesta para hacerlo vivir una cierta historia. Tracería esto, lo espíritu de navidad de vuelta a Inglaterra?

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos – El primer espíritu<p>

- A-a donde vas, Inglaterra? – preguntó Canadá que lo había seguido, volteó entonces hacia el joven rubio, que cerraba la puerta atrás de sí, en un intento de alejar Francis; el inglés pudo deducir que era Canadá, porque Estados Unidos no le daría ni la más mínima atención si le hubiera visto saliendo...Aquel idiota...

- No estoy muy animado para las fiestas, voy para mi casa, tal vez a revisar algunos documentos, echar un vistazo en la economía, sólo porque es navidad, no es motivo para descuidar esos asuntos.

- Ah...S-si...Supongo...Pero

Fue interrumpido, y lanzado al piso por una patada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- MERRY CHRISTMAS!

- M-m-merry Christmas Al_**fred**_... (1)

- AH! Matt! Sorry! No imagine que estabas sosteniendo la puerta! – Extendió feliz la mano para ayudar a su hermano.

- Hacía falta la navidad para hacerte tener un mínimo de gentileza - Hablo sarcástico el británico.

- MERRY CHRISTMAS, ARTHUR! Feliz navidad! - No le había oído, o prestado atención al comentario del inglés.

- ¿Qué tiene de feliz?- Cortó seco – La Navidad es simplemente un día normal, como todos los otros, no tiene nada de especial.

Los dos norteamericanos se miraron.

- Pero...Inglaterra...Usted siempre...Nos enseñó que la navidad era...Una época para estar con la familia y... - Intentaba dialogar Canadá.

- ¡Pues ahora, les digo que no son más que _**necedades**_**!**

- ¡No me importa que tu digas que es algo tonto! - Estados Unidos dio un paso a delante - ¡Igualmente te quiero desear una Feliz Navidad!

- Y-yo concuerdo con o Al...

- Bueno para ti Canadá, te has convertido en un sirviente más de este tipo. El canadiense abajo la cabeza, al tiempo que el británico giró para o el estadounidense.

- ¿Quieres alguna cosa?

- Yo sólo vine invitarte para mi fiesta d…-

Al sonido de las palabras "mi fiesta' Arthur dejo de oír.

- No, ¡yo jamás iría a una fiesta tuya! – Exclamó enojado

- Pero, es navi…-

- NO ME IMPORTA! Sea navidad, o sea tu maldito cumpleaños, no me importa!

- El rubio de gafas suspiró hundo, aparentaba estar...¿decepcionado?

- O.k entonces, parece que será más un año que tu quieres pasar sólo. - Y sin más, volvió para la sala de reuniones, pero no antes de voltearse una vez más hacia el europeo. - Feliz navidad Arthur…

Dijo con una sonrisa rara, y entró, cerrando la puerta.

- Tsc necedades, siempre con ese sujeto y - Escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse - ¡E irritante!

Pero no era Estados Unidos. Eran Francia y Japón, algo preocupados al ver como el americano había regresado tristón a la conmemoración.

- Si también quieren invitarme a la fiestita del idiota – Interrumpió antes mismo que pensasen en hablarle algo - ¡Ya pueden olvidarse!

El canadiense agarro la mano del galo, tenso, mientras Japón miraba curioso su viejo amigo.

- Oh non mon cher... Nosotros íbamos a preguntarte si le gustaría participar de nuestro amigo secreto

- ¡Pues no frog! - Respiró hundo, pasando la mano cansado por toda la extensión de su pelo - Todo lo que quiero es volver a mi casa y quedarme allá en paz.

- Yo pensé que...- Comenzó el nipón sin entender - Los europeos tenían la costumbre de pasar la navidad juntos, en grupos, o en familia...Al menos, fue lo que me dijo América-san...-

- I'm sorry Japan, pero no me importa con quien él, o con quien los otros europeos van a pasar la navidad - Trató de no ser grosero con el japonés, él no tenía culpa por lo idiota que era su amigo, pero esto de " La fiesta de USA" le había dejado enojado...Muy enojado - Yo sólo quiero la paz y sosiego de mi casa.

Caminó en dirección a la salida. En silencio...Que desafortunadamente, fue roto por Francia.

- Joyeux Noël para ti mon ami - Le dijo con una triste sonrisa - Espero que al menos la pases bien.

-Meriikurisumasu Inglaterrasan - Agregó lo moreno.

-S-si cambia de idea…estaremos esperándote en la fiesta….Merry Christmas mom…

Y Arthur salió a la calle.

-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado de la media noche, y el británico se encontraba, como deseaba, "solo" en su propia casa, acostado en su cama, con solamente algunas hadas como compañía.

...Media noche...Ya era víspera de navidad, ¿no es así?

Al imaginar cómo sería la conmemoración de todos, no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo, era su culpa, sabía, pero saber eso no le hacía sentirse mejor...Ni en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, de la nada, pudo oír como extraños ruidos y pasos sonaban por la casa, proveniente del primer piso, lo que causaría miedo y escalofríos en cualquiera...Menos en él.

- Bell - llamó una de sus hadas, que luego atendió a su maestre, tenia cabellos rojos y con rulitos - Si es algún fantasma que esté vagueando, o se perdió, le diré cómo volver más tarde, no estoy muy dispuesto ahora.

- Lo siento, no creo que sea tan sencillo, amo...Él insiste mucho en hablar contigo - Dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

- Dile que ya estoy durmiendo...

- Pero amo, él es un viejo conocido del señor - Y Volvió a sonreír contenta.

El inglés frunció el ceño, "Un viejo conocido" preguntó...No tuvo alternativa que ir a verlo, dispensó a la hadita que por algún motivo parecía muy, pero muy alegre con 'tal visita' y pasó las escandaleras, pero no antes de colocarse una ropa apropiada, el hecho de que era un fantasma no significaba que podría mostrarse mal arreglado.

- Charles John Huffam Dickens – Saludó, aproximándose a su sala, donde pudo mirar un hombre sentado en una de sus sillas frente a la chimenea, o al menos eso parecía, pues no era sólido, y su cuerpo tenía un color perlado, aparentaba mucha edad, pero aun así gozaba de algo de cabello restante en su cabeza, y una perilla – Que trae uno de mis mejores escritores a mi humilde mansión?

El nombrado soltó una risilla, que se oía lejana y apagada, como si hablase a una larga distancia.

-Creo que las palabras "humilde" y "mansión", no quedan bien en la misma frase.

-Creo que sí – Concordó con el más viejo sentándose en otra de las sillas – Aún así, es irónico... Ya sabes, me refiero a recibir una visita tuya, justo en la víspera de navidad…Hasta me recuerda de su libro, "Christmas Carol".

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, siento como si estuviera viviendo mi proprio cuento! Pero – Y con una sonrisa señalo sus pies – No llevó cadenas, o cualquier otro objeto atascado en mí, como llevaba Jacob Marley (2).

-Si, si, que bueno, no? – Una de sus haditas, rubia de pelo largo, se aproximó trayendo una tetera, y otra, la pelirroja de antes sólo una taza. Volteó otra vez hacia Dickens después de dar sus gracias a las pequeñas. – Yo te le ofrecería, pero creo que ya no puedo hacerlo….

-Ah, no te preocupe.

Charles miraba tranquilo con una misteriosa sonrisa la nación donde nació beber té. Tenía algo planeado, pero antes de seguir con él, cambio una mirada cómplice con las dos hadas.

-Aunque yo no tenga las cadenas, ni tenga venido necesariamente asombrarte, creo que tengo una misión muy similar a la de Jacob – Volvió a sonreír todavía más satisfecho cuando el rubio bajo su taza de té irguiendo sus cejas curioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

- Usted no eres tan avariento cuanto Scrooge (3) , ni tan egoísta. Sin embargo, perdió el espirito navideño como le paso a él.

- Ah…Esto – Desvió la mirada – No es nada importante.

-¡¿Nada importante? ¿Nada importante dijo? – Dickens repitió sin creerlo – ¡Por la Inglaterra de la Reina, por supuesto que es importante! Me recuerdo como si fuera el siglo pasado cuando escribí Christmas Carol (4)…Ah…A usted le gustaba tanto este cuento…

-Esto fue, antes…. – Farfulló viendo su taza.

-Antes..?

-Scrooge era como era…Pero para él estaba la chance de redimirse…De cambiar todo…- Hablaba con melancolía entrecerrando los parpadeos - …Poder "empezar" de nuevo…En aquellos tiempos, yo también creía que podía…Consecuencia de la era Vitoriana (5) quizás …Pero ahora sé que es imposible.

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué?

- Mírame Boz (6)!...- Habló con enojo, pero su escritor pudo notar como una triste sonrisa crecía en su semblante. - …Ya soy una nación milenaria, ya pase por muchas cosas en todos eses siglos de vida…Y aprendí algo de ella. Hay cosas en este mundo, que por más ganas que tengas de cambiarlas…Jamás cambiarán, nunca volverán a ser…Como antes.

"¡Inglaterra! Inglaterra!" La isla pudo ver como en su cabeza volvía la imagen de un pequeño chico rubio, ojiazul como el cielo de la mañana más clara " ¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra! ¿Que es navidad?"

-Todo esto son necedades…

-Pues yo, Charles John Huffan Dickens, cuentista inglés de su excepcional nación, no acepto tal cosa. Como creador de cuentos navideños que conquistaron el mundo, no puedo simplemente quedarme parado mirándolo mientras se olvida del sentimiento de esta fecha maravillosa!

Arthur miró confuso el rostro decidido del fantasma.

-…¿Que quieres decir? No estoy entendiéndote

-Si tu vida te ha enseñado que hay cosas que jamás cambian, es el turno de la vida para desengañarte de esto.

-Donde quieres lle…-

Sin embargo, fuera interrumpido por el espíritu que levantó de su silla con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa en su semblante.

-Hoy por la noche, usted recibirá la visita de tres espíritus – Su expresión se intensificó al notar como su Patria abría la boca sin creerle. - Escúchelos, y haga lo que le digan, solamente así…-

-T-tú tienes que estar de broma! – Se irguió también, exaltado – Esto no es…

-¿Posible? Claro que es, esta historia es mía…Mía y suya Inglaterra – Su figura había empezado a tornarse difusa – Y usted sabe que yo puedo, yo puedo hacerlo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! – Intento en vano detenerlo con las manos, haciendo con que su vaso cayese al tapete sin ser roto, pero, por más místico que fuera, nunca lograría tocar a un fantasma – ¡Tú no puedes! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Y tú no tienes el derecho de intervenir en ella!

-Bueno – Dijo cuando su perfil casi no pasaba de una nube difusa - Recuérdate que yo soy defensor de los que sufren, puedo haber desaparecido para el mundo, pero nunca para Inglaterra (7)…

Y su silueta desapareció en el aire.

* * *

><p>Yaaa~ Me encanta Christmas Carol! Es una historia simplemente hermosa!<br>Siempre quise escribir algo sobre ella y…Puf! Año pasado lo hice~  
>Me quede taaan contenta!<br>Pero no del todo satisfecha…Luego pensé "Quiero más! El próximo año, voy a traducirla al español! " Y…Acá está ella! XD

Pero~ Aún no tengo la habilidad para escribir sóla (T_T) por esto, una vez más, MUCHAS GRACIAS Lorena Malfoy!  
>-.-.-<p>

(1) En el cuento original "Christmas Carol", el sobrino de Scrooge, personaje principal, aparece para invitarlo a una fiesta navideña en su casa…Su nombre? **Fred**….Recuerda algo?

(2) Socio de Scrooge, que le aparecía en la víspera de navidad asombrarle. Jacob tiene que cargar atado a cadenas en sus pies, todo aquello que él creía ser importante en vida, como castigo por haber sido avariento y tramposo.

(3) J. Marley tenia la misión de mostrarle a su 'amigo' que él estaba errado, y que debería cambiar , o sino tendría a una maldición aún peor que la suya. Y para hacer esto, él tenia que entender y recuperar su espíritu navideño. Es a esto que Dickes se refiere en el fin.

(4) Christmas Carol fue escrito en 1843

(5) de 1837 hacia 1901, fue el período del reinado de la reina Victoria, conocido como la "Época de la prosperidad y de la paz británica".

(6)Boz, apodo de Charles Dickens cuando estaba empezando su vida como escritor.

(7) En su sepultura fue escrito las siguientes palabras "Defensor de los pobres, de los que sufren, y de los oprimidos, y con su muerte, uno de los mejores escritores de Inglaterra desaparece para él mundo. Entienden ahora lo ultimo que él dijo? ^^


End file.
